to surrender is to submit
by Dendey
Summary: [G1]this was a joined effort by Xobit and me....Megatron and Starscream, when punishment goes too far...where will it end?
1. High Grade Happenings

**A/N: **

**DendeyWishmaster**;  
**XobitXobit Prime**;

_Wishmaste_r: Alright this bunny started...hell, if only I could remember that...looks at Prime for guidance

_Xobit Prime_: don't look at me I just told ya that sparksex was goood

_Wishmaster_ contemplates that statement you appear to be right...OH! and I do think Frank had something to do with this!

_Xobit Prime_: riiiight... and tony the tiger ... anyone wish to know why review

**Fandom:** Transformers G-1

**Pairing**: Megatron/Starscream

**Rating**: NC-17, T

**Characters:** Starscream and Thundercracker are played by Xobit and Megatron is my (Dendey) fault entirely! Every donation is done in paragraphes, so you should be able to tell who wrote what, for instance Xobit started the RP and so on...

**RP-****setting**: D-con ship nemesis, Rec-room! drinking High-grade"

_**to surrender is to submit**_

Taking a sip of energon, he looked at TC "this is good, almost as good as the refined one from Iacon!"

Stepping into the rec-room his optics caught his second in command sitting on a table with an energon cube in his hand.  
"And just how would you have managed to get your clutches onto one of those refined ones?" he asked Starscream with a hiss.

Starscream jumped slightly "Me-Megatron?"

"No only your leader you stupid son of a dry-cleaner.", he drawled, slinking carelessly around the passed-out Thundercracker to sit down on the free seat between the two high-grade drinking soldiers of his and with the door in his direct field of vision.

Starscream had a very nervous expression on his faceplate "I... made a deal with Swindle"

"And that deal included?" He asked, enjoying making the air commander squirm with unease.

"... that's... personal Megatron!" he tried to inject anger and resentment in the sentence but really even he could hear that he had failed at it

"Oh, personal...how so?", he pried, delighted at the look of panic the seeker quickly forced out of his optics, but he hadn't been fast enough, for Megatron had registered it anyway.

How to get out of this one... think! "It's not a subject of discussion! It was a private deal...!?!" he had had too much high grad already... yeah that was it!

"No Deals are private once your Commanding Officer asks you a question!", he thundered, hitting his right fist onto the table and causing the intoxicated form of Thundercracker to slightly jerk away from the motion, because even off-line Decepticons knew when to turn tail. Namely when their leader was angry.

Cringing at the voice and manners of his Leader he tried one last time "really it's not some thing to say in a full room Megatron... it's not really!"

"Well, well. Then we'll just have to empty the room, now wont we?" he asked with an aggressive glint in his optics.

He felt his spark contract in it's casing " we are gonna...what?...but we umm that's not..." he let's is optics roam the room looking for a way out of this cage he had build for himself...

"Are you opposing me again Starscream?!", he asked in a dangerously calm voice that made the more intelligent Decepticons pile out of the room like rat's running form a sinking ship.

Swallowing nervously and sitting back in his chair to get as far away from Megatron as he could he said "no I'm not... it's just not" he broke off and stared helplessly at his Leaders angry face

"Oh do finish your sentence you waste of space!"He demanded again, purposefully leaning closer to the other mech to devour the helpless expression on his faceplate and the worry shining in his optics.

"I'm high Megatron and I'm not comfortable talking about this!" he... was a dead mech... He briefly of-lined his optics.

"If your uncomfortable talking about a deal when 'high', then we'll discuss your current behavior after your down on the ground again.", he replied calmly, while he was reeling with anger on the inside.

"ummm no please... I can tell you, but could we not do it here?" it took a few heaves of his fuel pump to realize what he had just said... and suggested. He's optics widened and he sat up quickly "I didn't mean that! I mean I can tell you... really I..."

"Shut up!" he interrupted his second in command and after a quick optical swerve over the few mechs left in the room he made his decision.

snapping his mouth plates shut and regarding his leader with badly hidden fear, he cursed Swindle into the Pit... why did he ever agree to selling those pic's??

"Get up and follow me.", he ordered, getting up from the table and making his way trough the nearly deserted rec-room to the door and looked back at his 2IC from there.  
"The Pit shall know mercy if this turns out to be a joke of yours, because I will know none!" he assured the white and red flyer.

How he got to his feet was something he did not want to know... he was shaking so badly he had to grip the table edge, but he was determined not to anger his Leader anymore if he could help it... "I'm coming Megatron"

Waiting outside of the rec-room with crossed arms and an impatient aura around him, he glared at the seeker and stamped off down the hall in the direction of Starscream's lab, where he assumed another stack of that refined energon was to be found.

Trailing after his Leader, feeling apprehensive about where this was all leading. He had to support himself on the wall from time to time, as the shaking and the energon combined to make him dizzy

Reaching his 2IC's lab he had to wait for the slacker to get his aft around the corner and type the access-code in so that his leader could step in before him.

Access panels was always so slagging small, he stared at it for a sec. what was his code again? ohhh oh yeah carefully he typed in "34fly2L" and the door opened... he nearly sat down in relief.

Stepping into the room he recalled the lab to be just like it had been this very morning. Utterly cluttered with tools, yet impeccably clean at the same time.

Taking a moment to get his limps under control, or try to he took a step in to the doorway and ended up clinging to the frame... was he that far gone? What the pit was wrong with him...

Turning around to scrutinize the flyer his optics encountered an unexpected sight.  
"My...are you posing for me Starscream?",he asked darkly.

"wha.." looking up he froze at the look on Megatrons faceplate... primus if his legs would have carried him he would have run and never looked back!

"Speechless? Well...actions do speak louder than words..." he trailed off and took a step towards the mech trembling in the doorframe.

"ohhh Primus.." he lost control of his cooling fans and a gush of energon misty air left his vents.

Chuckling he reached the air commander and cycled the energon mist through his olfactory vents into his own system.  
"Yes, defiantly high, just as you've put it.", he finally agreed with him.

Leaning his head farther back not wanting to loose sight of Megatrons optics, fearing to miss a sign and angering him... Starscream lost his grip on the doorframe and stumbled backwards out into the hall with a startled yelp "Pit!"

"Really now? Well if that's where you want to go..." he made a vague gesture with his hands and watched the seekers struggle to get back up onto his own two feet again.

"Sorry leader" he's fans was working poorly and he felt hot... he hated the fact that coolant was probably already leaking out... "I'm coming... I just need to find something..." he lost his footing again

Grabbing the seekers outstretched arm that was supposed to steady him, he did just that and tugged him into the lab in the process.  
"Find what exactly you slagged Con?" he whispered in a low tone.

ohh no he was angry again... and why the slag did he care, he tried to yank his arm away, only to loose what little balance he had found and fall against Megatron. From this position he weakly replied "umm... my balance apparently..." he was a DEAD mech!

Looking down at his second in command that was resting on his chest plates he had the urge to shove him away, so that was what he did. He shoved the seeker against the nearest wall, fixed his wrists into his own fists and bore into him with an angry scowl on his faceplate.  
"So you've lost your balance huh?...Just like you to loose such an important thing! Why I'm actually quite impressed that you haven't lost your wing-mates yet!" he thundered, leaning dangerously low over the mechs head and not releasing him from his angry stare.

cringing in the grasp and vainly trying to tug himself loose he felt his spark sink... he was not getting out of this... what ever this was, he expected a beating a very, very bad beating "I can't loose my wing mates" he nearly whimpered a bit confused

"How so? Of course you can loose your wing-mates!" he assured him, a wicked grin on his dermaplates.

"no... I'm pretty sure they would follow me back to base even if I wanted to loose them..." he knew what was going on now! He had a virus... that energon was bad or poisoned, he would GET Swindle for this!

"That's not how I meant it you glitch and you very well know that!" he snarled, ramming his right knee-joint into the seekers mid-section.

the pain hit him hard enough to tell him that, no, this was not an energon induced illusion... "Sorry Megatron" he barely managed to get out wheezing as his internal cooling fans stopped working entirely.

"Sorry for what exactly? Sorry for your idiocity? Sorry for your constant disobedience or sorry for your primus-forsaken existence?!" he bellowed. The seeker very well knew that he hated it if he made such general statements, instead of clarifying them into their tiniest section like he did with those research-experiments of his.

"I donno... Megatron let me go!" he was scared now and he was frightingly sure that if his leader did let go of him all he could do was slide down the wall to land in a puddle at said leaders feet

"No.", was the only answer he deemed this particular seeker worthy of for the moment.

"but..." this wasn't working... try something new? yes... "Please?" he tried very hard to focus on the red optics above him but the wall didn't permit him the freedom to do so

"Reduced to begging already? Really Starscream what is wrong with you tonight? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that deal you made with Swindle, now would it?", he asked in a dangerous tone, one of the few things Starscream just couldn't deny him was the truth if spoken to in that particular tone.

"ahhh... no not..." Primus!... he shook, that tone usually lead to a visit with Hook to get his wings or other body parts reattached... unless he delivered a good answer " it was pic's... of..TC and Skywarp... and me" he wailed again tugging at his wrists

"What kind of pic's of three seekers would require you to make a deal with Swindle? You both distaste the very existence of each other! Tell me the truth Starscream or not even Hook will be able to puzzle you back together once I'm done with you!", he promised and leaned his knee-joint a little further into the mech before him, just to underline his point.

"that hurts" he blurted out involuntarily... then trying to save his wings "they where... we where vaxing each other... the stunticons like those kinds of pic's" buy it please bye it... some how he did not want to tell his leader that the pic's showed a great deal more then 'just' a wax job

"As I intended it to! And I am fairly certain that if you had to make a deal with Swindle, including pictures of a waxing then he would've requested a live-performance. Now stop lying to me Starscream!" he shouted and squeezed the mechs wrists so tight that he could feel the metal bend beneath his fingers.

"ahhhh" he's optics of-lined and he somehow found traction to buck against the wall, trying to get free "no please no... I swear it's true... we didn't intend to go further it just happened!!"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!" he screamed and rammed his knee-joint deeper into the seekers mid-section. He was tired of playing around. If the seeker didn't spill the truth soon, there'd be no vessel left to spill it...

Curling around the knee he's vents hissed as hot air left them "we overloaded together... stop hurting me please Megatron!!"

"You dare..." he couldn't find words to express his anger any longer, so he rammed his right fist into the wall to ensure that the seeker wouldn't be able to use his hand anymore and sure enough, the crackles of broken sensors spread down the appendage.

He screamed in pain... and his leg servos gave up, so that he hung from Megatrons grasp whimpering and muttering incoherently "stop... no pleas... I won't do it again... no no NO!"

"You won't overload again? Now let's see that!" he took it as a challenge and he'd always won his challenges! Using his freed right hand to trail down the arm of the seeker that was still crackling with too much uncircled energy from too many broken sensors, he reached underneath the seekers chin and forcefully pulled his head up so that he could lock his blue optics with his own.

Wildly he confirmed what he believed his leader wanted from him "no never again! I promise, I'll not let anyone touch me... please don't hurt me anymore" he hung limply blabbering desperately...

"Oh, but I am touching you Starscream." he reminded the seeker of his current position and slowly turned the head containing those deliciously fearful optics away to gain access to the sensitive neck-joint.

His optics going wide at that statement he began chanting " no no no Primus no don't do this Megatron! Leader you don't want this please nonoNO!"

"Don't issue a challenge your not up to then.", he advised and promptly crushed the thin layer of plates protecting the wires connecting the processors in the Seekers head with his spark and controlling various other vital functions. He teasingly ran his glossa over an energon line he knew would hurt the mech underneath him if he pressed too hard. Slipping his hand into the armor seams at the seekers side he toyed around with the few wires he found there, until he encountered a connection that obviously ended at the seekers spark, so he began to pull at it to remind the seeker just which position he currently inhabited.

Star scream was screaming at the top of his voice and trashing against the wall desperately... until he felt Megatron pull at his spark connection... "No I'll do anything... just don't do this please I swear anything!! Just tell me and I'll do it!!..."

"Open up your chest and spark casing." he demanded with a forceful tug at the spark connection.

"ahhh pleas no not this Megatron!?" it hurt slag it! so much that the only reason he didn't do what his Leader demanded was the even greater fear of giveng Megatron that kind of power. "anything else ANYTHING!" he begged shamelessly.

"You said that before, yet you refuse me?", he growled darkly and bit non too gently down on the little energonline his glossa had been carressing with little licks just an astrosecond ago.

he of-lined his optics at those words and braced himself for the pain that would quickly follow, still he screamed when Megatron bit down on the energon line.

"Your insubordination has been grating on my servos long enough Starscream! If you do not want to oblidge...then I'll force you to!"

his vocalizer made a granting noise when he tried talking... still he ended up getting the words out "…I can't Megatron, please let me go… I swear I'll never disobey you again!" he didn't online his optics he was to afraid of what he would see in the optics of his Leader…

"Oh but we both know very well that you'll end up disobeying me again...your begging has brought you nowhere so far...why should it help you now?", his velvetine voice washed over the mech before him and sent him trembling in his grip. Forcing the seeker to interlock his right hand with his left, he took his right hand out of the wiring on the seekers side with one final tuck at the spark-connection. He'd played around enough for now, he wanted the air commander to obey him now and always and if he had to force the other into obedience than that was just as well!

His fuel pump began to pump in an irregular rhythm, Megatron had always been dangerous but that danger had never really been directed at Starscream… not even when he beat him up for failing. Now how ever he was at the focal point of it… and he did not like it!  
He on-lined his optics and whimpered at the sight of his Leaders face plate, there would be no mercy… and yet he couldn't open his spark chamber he – just – couldn't… " I can't please I swear I can't do it!!"

"Then I'll probably have to make you do the impossible again?!", he snarled in a mockery of Starscreams failures he hadn't forgotten and might never forgive. He raked the tips of the digits on his right over the very nose of the seekers cockpit. He knew that he got his main sensory input from that area, because the jets had to adjust their altitude, in additon to various other things required to stay in the air, with every change of their surroundings. It didn't matter if it was a drop of temperature, a different mixture of gas that suddenly made up the atmosphere in which they had to fly or the change of an electromagnetic field. Everything went straight into their main-processor to be worked through instantly and he intended to make good use of that fact!

"ohhhhh…." Having expected more pain he was not prepared for the exquisite pleasure of having his main sensory node stimulated so suddenly. His body convulsed and his one good hand closed hard around Megatrons digits, he couldn't control these actions… on the inside he panicked and his thoughts processes went into a tight loop… How did he know to do that? Why did he do that? What dose he want?... it kept repeating it self until he finally had to scream out loud from the sensory stimulation.

"Now, now Starscream, you do not need to remind me of your very appropriate name!", he smiled cruelly and could describe teasing his 2IC as nothing but delicious! He increased the pressure of both of his hands and rubbed his right digits languidly over the seekers cockpit-front, it wasn't enough pressure to hurt the jet...yet.

Involuntary spasms ran through his frame as the sensory nodes in his cockpit was caressed, every time they reached his left arm and hand he was hit by painful feed back from the broken circuitry. Still he was teetering on the brink of a small overload already, as his systems were still full of unprocessed high grade. He had found a mantra that he clung to in his CPU… not the wings, not the wings please primus not the wings… out loud nothing but clicks and harsh moaning left his vocalizer.

"You like that huh?", he asked in a silken voice that betrayed nothing about his intent. He increased the pressure on the glass of the cockpit and felt it splinter underneath his fingers.

Not a sound left him… he just folded and hung limp. His last conscious thought was to thank Primus be course at least it was over now…

Smiling in triumph at the form of the seeker that had finally given in and overloaded at last, he knew that he wasn't finished. He had been challenged and he still had to step up to that challenge...

It was a breem later that he finished his special construction. Another breem later Starscream had been secured to it and he'd already been waiting for the mech to come back online for a few clicks. Growing more and more impatient by every passing astrosecond he began to pace the lab of his 2IC in search of the stack of refined energon that was sure to be hidden somewhere close-by.

He was feeling miserable… his arm hurt, his cockpit hurt and he was… stuck? Instantly panicking he began tugging on his bonds. He was so afraid that he failed to notice Megatron turning to look at him.

"AAH! Finally you join the mechs that are online? Took you long enough.", he amended and proceeded to look for the stash of refined energon he could practically taste in the air...apparently one of the cubes had either spilled or had leaked onto the ground...

"what are you doing? Why have you done this? I should go see Hook…." Uh oh… when would he learn to shut the pit up! Megatron's optics was locked on to him again and he looked everything but happy. Squirming in his bonds Starscream tried to find a way to get out of this one… and failed miserably!

"Tell me where it is and I might even consider dragging your sorry aft down to him once I'm through with you!", he snarled and walked up to the bound mech. A cruel smile curled his dermaplating and a feverish glint settled over his red optics.

"Where is wh…" he had begun asking while Megatron was still speaking, but trailed off…. "done…wi-with me? What do you mean?" his optics were as wide as they could possibly get and he had begun shaking again.

"You issued a challenge and in case you forgot Starscream, I accepted said challenge!", he informed the seeker with a carress of his glossa to the splintered cockpit glass.

"ugh…I di-didn't chall-allenge youuuu…!" it hurt and at the same time felt so slagging good! What exactly had he done to anger Megatron… why had he been so angry over the pic's? it wasn't normal… no normal was three breems of intense pain and a free trip to Hook. "why ar-are yooou s-s-so angry… oooo…" the glossa had found an unbroken sensor node.

"Because you still haven't learned...after so many eons your still oblivious to the most obvious facts...and that angers me greatly!", he explained his, admittedly weird, logic and moved up to the torn metal, revealing the neck-joint and licked down it's sides where the torn metal was most sensible. He was sure that the seeker had forgotten to off-line the pain-receptors in the damaged part of his armor and that was just as fine with him. He moved his dermaplating over the thin layer of metal and bit down almost gently at first, but steadily increasing the pleasure until he knew it had to hurt the seeker.

What was he talking about, it didn't make any sense what so ever… and what was he doing… he…he oh Primus! He was licking his way up to his neck and the wound that he hadn't thought about after his hand had been crushed… the ruined edges of the amour was sensitive all right, and not wholly in a painful way! He had heard that pain could enhance pleasure, but had never strayed into it… pain belong to the battlefield, something one saw in the optics of off-lining mechs who's spark chamber one had just crushed!  
Megatrons soft exploration of the wound had him fighting not to whimper… and then he bit down, pleasure turned to pain that turned back into pleasure… he screamed as his spark flared wildly at the dual assault… in the end he again hung limply in his restraints, had he been a human his voice would have been described as sobbing as he brokenly begged "no-no m-m-more please… I c-can't take it! Me-Mega-tron!"

"You can and you will!", he decided and stretched his right hand back into the mechs side to gain access to the spark connection that had served him so well already. Only slightly tugging at the wire wouldn't cause the seeker pain, he knew that from personal experience. It would only result in a build-up of irritated sensory-feedback that would agitate his spark in a, to Megatron, most delicious way. His left hand meanwhile was a little preoccupied with the sleek surface of the air commanders wingplates, grazing lightly over the appendage with just minimal sensor contact already had an effect on the mech and that made his processor curious as to what more pressure would result in...

"NO! I…"he abruptly stopped speaking when he felt Megatrons fingers inside his plating again, feeling sick with fear he felt the slight tugging on his spark connection and the feedback instantly made his spark flare… only a little but enough to tell him that he was in serious trouble. He desperately tried to block out the feedback , concentrating desperately on it and there for got a shock when he felt a light touch on his wing surface, he jerked and unconsciously expelled hot air from his vents. His mind went blank except for one thought…'he is touching my WINGS!'

"I don't take 'no' for an answer.", he whispered in a dangerously soft tone and he could feel the seeker begin to tremble. Stroking up the whole expanse of wingplates exposed to him, he easily had access to the delicate tips of said seeker-unique appendage.

"Primus! Meeee-ga….." the feeling was killing him, he loved it when his wings was stroked! But the fear was ever present, this was Megatron and Megatron had a history with ripping off seeker wings… mainly his, since he usually let Starscream punish his seekers himself. As the hands neared his wing tips his spark flared in response to the stimulation… he alternated between fear of the pain to come and the wish that he would stroke the edge instead of hurting him.

"Primus? My, my, aren't we a confused mech tonight?", he chuckled darkly. Reaching the very tip of the wing he teasingly made his digits brush slowly along it, before closing his hand around it and fisting it, slowly pressing the fine metal firmer together than was probably comfortable for the seeker.

"No-n.. me-meant…ooooh" he was shaking hard, feeling dizzy with conflicting emotions and even more confusing sensory input "MEGATRON! Plea…..AHRRRRRRR!!" the hand on his wing edge sent fire trough his sensor net as the delicate wing began crumpling under the pressure exerted on it.

The seekers shrill voice was grating in his audio-receptors and he knew he simply had to find a way to shut the seeker up. Tugging at the spark connection he encouraged the mech to jerked into him and fixed his dermaplates onto the seekers ones so that the audio-output of the other would be dampened.

…kissing? He truly panicked now, not caring about the damage already inflicted on him he began trashing wildly in his bonds. Somehow he hadn't believe that this would end as anything but a beating… but now..

He had taken extra-special care that the bonds would contain the seeker and apparently his efforts had not been in vain, for the mech could hardly move more than what humans called a milimeter. He forced his glossa into the others mouth that substituted the mech as a resonance body, so that his shrieks wouldn't be carried far. And seeing as most mechs knew not to come running when they heard screams in the base...  
He slowly drew his left fist backwards and the sensitive metal went right with him, until it couldn't bend anymore and ripped clear off, trailing a long shard of wingplate along. It wasn't much, he would never rip off too much, otherwise he wouldn't be able to enjoy that pained shriek of the air commander as often as he wanted to hear it...

He couldn't get free… and Megatron deepened the kiss… for just a second he considered the possibility of imagining that it was 'Warp or TC doing this, just to make it lees frightening. Then he felt his wing bend… ever so slowly shooting off pain messages along the sensor net, then it ripped off.  
This time he didn't faint, he wished he could… the whole wing felt as if it burned, it's length hunted by ghost-feeds from damaged sensors in the wound edge and feed backs from ripped off wires. He screamed into Megatrons mouth… then stopped struggling entirely. He was utterly, completely helpless and this time he wouldn't be able to walk away and forget. He had the sure knowledge that this, what ever it was Megatron planned for him, would be something he could never escape.

He devoured the scream of his 2IC, filing it into a safe folder he could only access with a password. He knew just how to punish the disobedient flyer this time! It might be considered beyond cruel even by his own troops, but he would do what he felt he had the right to do! He had the right to punish the seeker for every failure he'd dared to report back to him, for every back-mouthing of his orders and every little snide remark he'd overheard falling from the mechs dermaplates about his person. The stars should hear him scream, yet they'd never be able to help him! He gripped the spark connection tighter and knew must be cutting off systems when the mech in his grip didn't even struggle. But it didn't matter anymore now, it didn't matter if the slacker had finally learned just what it entailed to follow orders, he'd never dare to disobey him again once he was through with him, if he realized that before Megatron was finished with him or afterwards, it didn't matter to the Leader of the Decepticons for the seeker would finally have learned his place!

He felt Megatron almost close off his spark connection, he felt several minor systems shut down in response yet he couldn't bring himself to care… he was too afraid. This mix of 'almost tenderness' and outright cruelty had his body confused, signals of pain and pleasure clashed and his spark flared erratically. His processor screamed at him for finding the least amount of pleasure in it and yet he couldn't block that very feeling. Trough his fear, his pain and his confusion the realization hit that his body and spark enjoyed the rough handling. ..   
His processer blanked out and he stared, optics wide, into his Leaders all to close faceplate. He felt sick and tried very hard to purge his CPU's of that horrible thought… it's not possible! It's NOT! I'm the one in charged I don't do pain!... his thoughts wailed helplessly at his flaring spark.

Throwing the now useless piece of wing carelessly somewhere behind himself, only to hear it hit the wall, he raked his optics over the static-sizzling rip-wound on the mechs wing. The dance of the energy crackles was delicious to watch, but subsided all too soon when the internal repair system closed off the damaged connections and began to extend the remaining ones so that they could support the areas of the wingplates which otherwise would've been cut off from the energon- and datastream. He'd have to do that again to see those crackles dance again it seemed...

Finally! He had let go of his mouth and the repair systems was beginning to shut off the sensors in his wingtip… he however wasn't very fond of the way Megatron was looking at the wound, his faceplate and optics looking hungry and cruel. Thin streams of energon were sliding down the surface of the wing teasing the undamaged sensors and adding to the mix of pleasure/pain… he was slowly going out of his processors… actually he would prefer that had already occurred, then he could blame his arousal on that!

Deciding that the wing was still large enough to be demolished further he slowly stretched his left hand out over it's entire expanse to find the weakest spot of the already thin metal that was used to form them so that they wouldn't weigh the seeker down. Right in the middle of what was left of the wing he spread his digits furthest apart and with a quick grabbing motion rammed all five of them right through the thin layer of metal, gripping the piece that had rested underneath his palm only an astrosecond ago and forging it into a tightly folded accordion.  
"Now what was it you were trying to beg for this time?", he asked in a cold tone of voice to get the seeker talking again, after all only a mech using his vocalizer could scream...

The feeling of Megatrons hand caressing his wing again, had him shaking like a leaf in high winds… his traitorous body responded eagerly to the pleasure, his processor waited for the pain to start. And it did start! He screamed so loud that he nearly drowned out Megatrons question…  
Somehow he did hear it though and in sheer desperation to get the pain to stop he got their internal radio link up "please stop the pain! I can't take it… I can't understand! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can and because I want to.", was his simple answer and he bent down to lick and nibble at the sensitive neck-joint of the seeker again. His right hand released the pressure on the spark connection a fraction, only to take an energon-line into it's grasp as well and start to squeeze it a little.

A bit of his normal personality welled up and before he could stop it he stated "that's not an answer Leader!" imidially he wished that he could off-line himself! His Leader had a firm grip on several sensitive areas and he felt the need to provoke him?

"Not an answer? Since when have subordinates required answers to follow orders?", he hissed dangerously and added as if it was an afterthought.  
"Now hold still or you wont make it to Hook at all!", he snarled and forcefully bit into what he knew to be a very sensitive wire connecting the mechs after-burners to his CPU.

Hold s…?"stopitstopitSTOPIT!!! pleasePrimus…just-stop!" holding still wasn't really an option and he trashed in his bonds, it of course got him nothing except pain from existing wounds and more flairs form his traitorous spark. The wire snapped and burning feedback fed through his entire frame… his back bowed and involuntarily pushed his body against that of his Leader. The short second of contact made small crackles of spark energy escape his spark chamber.  
Panicking he tried to contain it knowing full well it was too late… and just to prove that he was right Megatron froze against him as the crackling energy transferred from Starscream's frame surface to his…

He couldn't believe it...he didn't even consider that his sensors could be glitching or that the mech before him was trying to distract him like this from achieving his goal of further hurting the seeker. Spark crackles didn't lie...they couldn't be produced at will and certainly couldn't be forced! But Crackles only followed after spark-flares and those could only be caused by either intense pain or pleasure. He'd punished and pained the seeker in his grasp countless times now and had always felt the others spark-flares, but he'd assumed them to always have been from pain and never from pleasure...but spark crackles didn't lie and they could most certainly not be caused by pain...

Air hitched in his vents as he waited for Megatron to decide on his punishment… or for him to do something! He started shaking again… small tremors at first, that grew lager until his amour plates started rattling thoghter. When nothing happened he finally snapped and spoke out loud "please do something! Hit me… rip off my fragging wings, just-just do something! I can't deal with anymore waiting…" uh oh… where in the pit did that last bit come from he stared wide opticed at his Leader, feeling very much like a choice piece of energon thrown to a pack of turbofoxes.

"So you want to...be hurt...by me?", he asked. At first he'd been confused, but then realization had dawned and now he could practically feel the thrill the prospect sent through his circuits. He'd always enjoyed hurting his air commander more than he probably should have but this...this offer of so much more was just way too delicious to give up! Nothing could describe the way he felt in that instant, that power, that command, that lee-way he allowed his 2IC to back-mouth him one last time...should be worth the mechs time to utter it!

"… I… I" he continued to shake and he felt utterly stuck… there was no way he could retract his statements; Megatron would know it was all lies! He had felt the energy crackles, PIT he had with out a doubt felt every one of his spark flares too. Starscream locked optics with his Leader… he saw the unholy joy, the need and hunger for power… and the sheer hungry desire to posses and command!  
"YES!! Primus please hurt me… touch me… do what ever you want to me PLEASE!!" he withered desperately, trying to make contact with Megatrons armored chest again… for some reason the things he had read in the mech's optics made him loss all control… every thought of keeping dignity or balance of power was erased from his CPU. All that was left was an overpowering need to feel those cruel hands on his frame again.

He had finally surrendered and Megatron realized that suddenly it WAS important that the seeker had done so now, befor the whole punishment was over! It was very important, because now he could enjoy doing so much more, knowing that he wasn't just hurting, but granting the wish for pleasure as well. It was both at the same time, total commitment, absolute trust...finally it was...unlimited obedience! The one thing he'd always asked for and had been denied for eons! His special seeker yearned for his rough touch and he yearned to give it...he yearned, for just once, to comply with his air commanders wishes...

His cooling fan's was working at the highest possible level and he still felt hot… hot, desperate and helpless. His frame shook with need, now that he had admitted that he wanted… no what he craved and had craved for a long time, there was no going back! "please, please…" he got out before he was reduced to needy clicks.  
His bounds remained as firm as ever and in his processor a new kind of fear began to grow at Megatrons stillness… what if this was what Megatron intended? Reducing him to a need so great he would beg shamelessly for what ever his Leader chose to give… only to have him withhold it or even worse simply walk away. A fear full wail left his taxed vocalize…

He watched the seeker trash around and even beg for his attention, which was underlined by his spark flaring again and the needy clicks he emitted. Slowly he applied more pressure to the spark connection and energon line that were still resting in the safe hold of his right hand. He was fascinated by the general concept of applying pain to gain pleasure...but if it was what Starscream wanted then he'd give it. His left hand gripped the accordion that was still a part of the seekers right wing and slowly tugged at it, to draw out the pain, so that he could practically feel every connection snap and push the seeker to higher levels of pleasure with his time delayed cruelty that was, probably for the very first time ever, taken as what he'd always intended it to be. Every hit, every insult and every shot had never been intended to hurt the mech, but to make him understand. To draw a clear line and to transmit one simple truth...that he wanted him! He had wanted him since the first time he'd heard that challenging voice that could could charm and insult at once, with most never realizing it and then laid optics onto the sleek and slender form of the mech operating that voice and CPU behind it's creation.

He almost off-lined in relief as he felt Megaton begin to move and touch him again, he didn't care that the touch bought pain with it… his spark now free of the unconscious restrictions he had put on it responded to the pain by sending surges of spark crackles out in all directions, they crawled on his amour and reached out to touch or jump on to Megatron's amour. He was so close to overloading and fought it with every bit of will he ad left.  
But in the end he couldn't help it… his spark flared up, he screamed and then he was enveloped in the sweet heat of overload! Afterwards he hung limp, his vent's wheezing trying to cool him down and his vocalize clicking erratically. To his own surprise he didn't feel… wholly satisfied and he felt… not fear but apprehension about Megatrons reaction to his overload. The sudden thought that he might get punished for it, made a his spark flare weakly and he chocked out a strangled "Primus…"

Devouring the spark crackles he' yearned to feel for eons, privately even gone as far to imagine them after punishing the mech before him and enjoying the shriek of Starscreams overload, Megatron felt his own spark start to answer the flares of the other with some of it's own.  
"Yes...may Primus help you now!", he growled and bit down on the sensitive wire protruding from the seekers neck joint.

The words sent tremors through him…"please Megatron…" he was barely aware that he was begging again. Then Megatron bit down on his neck and he shrieked! It felt so slagging good… for the first time ever he admitted to himself that he had provoked Megatron just for the sake of the beatings, that the reason he had to overload with his Trine after getting out of med bay, was because he still had this pain/pleasure fresh in his processors. "YES… Leader more please more! PLEASEEEEEE…"

...'Leader'...somehow it sounded different from all the past times in which his 2IC had uttered it...it held more meaning to it than ever before and he greatly enjoyed the new undertone that special statement now held. Applying more pressure to the spark-connection and energon line in equal amounts, he knew the mech before him would become light-processored with pleasure fast and the exertion of such control made his spark surge a flare that set his chassis vibrating against the seekers smaller one. His free left hand travelled over the right arm of the bound mech and scratched right through the paint until he let his digits slip underneath the plating at the joint humans would've called their elbows, to just twist the wires underneath.

He was awash in waves of bliss, pure bliss… he barely had enough coherency to talk, yet he did try though, anything to make Megatron continue caressing him, hurting him, making him feel like this! "ye-yesss… Meg-gat…tron!..." the feel of his leaders spark flare reduced him to clicking again. Primus he had to sound like a demented sparkling but there was nothing he could do about it, the vibrations transferring itself from Megatron to Starscream, the hand Megatron slid over his arm and the pain of his wires being twisted… he couldn't believe that his spark was already flaring again, weakly yes but unmistakenly flaring…

Starting a rythmic pumping motion to allow energon to flow erratically through the seekers systems he felt his spark start to flare in sync with the energon flow he allowed every now and then. The answering flare of the seekers spark incentive enough for him to nibble at that deliciously sensitive wire of Starscreams neck-joint again, but with the little spark connection and energon flow he allowed, he had to nearly bite it to ellicite a reaction form the other mech. His left hand had meanwhile left the few wires in the seekers arm to slide over his cockpit with a screeching noise.

His fuel pump hitching over the continually interrupted flow of energon, he felt Megatron nuzzle his neck again, biting ad tugging at the bred wirers… and he suddenly remembered Megatron kissing him. The memory made an almost painful flare erupt from his spark casing and a few faint spark crackles ghost over his amour " Megat-tron-ple-ee-ase…kissss…ARRRREEE!" his request broke up at the sharp pain Megaton's hand coaxed out of his shattered cockpit sensors, and he screamed.

"Please what? Be more specific with your request or keep them to yourself entirely!", he ordered in a voice that was swinging back and forth between forcefully controlled anger and indiscribable gentleness that was born by his sparks desire. He had no idea what the seeker was asking for...what was kis? Not knowing and unable to pull up a memory-file containing such a word, he grew frustrated quickly and locked his blazing and nearly blood red optics with those of Starscream, which had turned to a deep barely lit indigo blue after his first overload.

Dragging much needed cool air into his vent's he tried to get his request out… he didn't realize that Megatron hadn't accessed much of the information on earth, in truth Starscream wouldn't have know what a 'kiss' was if not for Skywarp and that seekers insatiable curiosity. "p-p-pleassss… kiss me-agai-ain!" he almost hissed the request, his optics locked to those glowing red orbs that bore into him, promising so much more pleasure to come.

...again...so it must've been something he did, yet he couldn't exactly connect the expression to any of his previous actions and seeing as the seeker still requested it, when he'd already moved his left hand to the sensitive cockpit indicated that it was a strong source of pleasure...

"P-Pleassss… I'll do-do anything! Ju-ust one… one more kiss-iss?" why was he punishing him… was this what would be withheld because of his untimely overload? He was frantic at the thought, making assumptions and thoroughly scaring himself out of his processor. "I-I swear! I did-idn't do it on pur-purposss… Leader!! I jus-just couldn't hold o-o-on… please fo-forgive! please…" for the first time in Voors he meant every desperate plea and intended to keep every promise he made.  
"ANYTHING! Anything n-name it! it's yours Mega-Megaton… ju-just please, PLEASE! kiss me?!?" he was stuttering through the words having great difficulty getting his thoughts out, Megatrons hand on his cockpit wasn't helping at all, but pit he wished that he would dig his digits into the delicate internals of it.

Even reduced to a metal pile that was begging for his forgiveness already, the seeker held the strength for only one request. He had to be really desperate if he pleaded for it with such a glitch in his vocatlizer to stutter it out over and over again. Megatron was close to considering the granting of such a request, but unknowing of what it entailed, he decided to draw a line by withholding said requested action until the seeker could tell him what that 'kiss-iss' was.   
"If you could define that specific action a little more prcisely I'm sure some form of agreement might be arranged!", he riled up the seeker even further by irking him on by making his vocalizer hit a note so soft it sounded almost caring. It was the closest he'd ever allowed himself to reveal just the fact that he could care...

What did he mean? He had done it once already… "Wh-what? But Meg-gatron you've alre-ready kissed me?" he froze, it might well grant him more pain, if his Leader asked he better find a way to explain. "it's…umm It's when yo-you touch derm-dermaplates together…'Warp found i-it in human broadcast-casts he wanted to tr-try…" he trailed off weakly, feeling he had probably just made sure that his Leader would never kiss him. Megatron had been very unhappy about the pic's and the overload erlier!

"Touch dermaplates...", it took him a while to realize what the seeker was getting at, but when he finally understood what he wanted he was more than surprised by it.  
"You want me to devour your screams again?", the stare of his heated optics spiked into those of the indigo twin-orbs.

"Yes please… I'll do anything to feel it again!!" his spark flared hopefully and he shivered as the memory of last time passed through his processor… still he felt apprehensive. He was sure that Megatron, who in his own way was as obsessed with details as Starscream, hadn't forgotten about his Trine. He began shaking in earnest, waiting for the explosion…

He knew exaclty what Starscream was afraid of and he had to be extemely so if it managed to send his chassis shaking. On the other hand the seeker had every reason to fear his anger, because he was angry every time he was reminded of the other two seekers under Starscreams command. They dared to take up his air commanders time in infinitely large amounts without appreciating it. Or maybe he was wrong with his assumption and they were appreciating it way too much if that slag-head of a con had dared to overload with them and even let one of them devour his screams...or kiss him like the jet had worded it.   
"Scream for me. Scream out my name and your anguish and pleasure all at once!", he ordered and for the first time in eons was a houndred percent positive that his order would be executed without complaint.  
"And Starscream...", he trailed off, catching the mechs attention.

That order he could and would gladly follow "I w-will Leader" but even as he spoke he saw that Megatron wasn't finished and he stopped speaking. He felt paralyzed with fear of what the 'and' would bring, yet he yearned and hungered for something to happen… no matter what! as long as it was given him by Megaton, there was no difference between pain or pleasure.

"Mention them again...or even dare to think about them once more while your with me...and believe me I'll know should you do...then you'll be wishing that you were never created in the first place!", he snarled angrily and lunged for the seekers dermaplates with his own. He hated to share, sharing was for the weak and what else would he be doing if those wingmates were allowed to occupy the mechs processor while he was touching him, making his spark flare and send out energy crackles?

Megatron was pressing his dermaplates into Starscream's so much that it nearly hurt, but it still wasn't satisfying enough, he wanted to feel that glossa command his, he wanted to be taken, commanded...dominated in every way and nuance possible. "In m-me Meg-egatron...plea-please!!!", he desperately tried to make his leader understand.  
"Leader! Please…" wait… he had called it to 'devour his screams', so he would scream! Most of his wounds had closed off except for his shattered hand, so he twisted it in its bonds and felt pain burn into his processor… he opened his dermaplates and screamed against Megatron!

The screams produced by the seekers vocalizer travelled over the space of his mouth, that acted as a magnifier of sorts again and sent the shrieks tumbling over Starscreams dermaplates and carres his own until they hit the insides of his own mouth to send the fine metal trembling and every shiver directly to his processor. He ejoyed the shivers it created to run along the flyers dermaplates, but they weren't as authentic as he wanted them to be, so he applied more pressure to the mechs cockpit, feeling it splinter even further underneath the digits of his left hand that were now beginning to sink into the glass-like structure that closed the cockpit off to the outside world.

He felt Megatrons hand slowly forcing its way into his cockpit, his spark flared brighter as the pain made him scream louder. He was dizzy with desire, yet he still craved the feel of his Leaders glossa inside his mouth. He bowed his back feeling his cockpit vibrate under the strain, he was afraid of the pain to come and he craved it like he craved the power of Megatron! But the thing was he didn't want the power for himself, he wanted it exerted on him… he craved the feeling of helplessness and fear.

Passing the glass-like structure of the seekers cockpit he reached further into it to scratch at the plating protecting the others spark. He knew it had to hurt, yet pleasure the mech at the same time, because his spark flares became first erratic and then much more frequent. His own spark was flaring as well, but still not as frequent as the seekers. Apparently the other was gaining much more pleasure and satisfaction from this than he was himself...that had to be changed somehow! He released the spark connection he'd been cutting off with his right hand and instead grabbed onto the seekers broken left hand that was still sparking and causing him pain, intertwining their digits again, he squeezed it as tightly as he needed to bend the metal further...

He couldn't stop screaming, he knew that his vocalizer would start to glitch soon since he was straining it badly. Megatron shifted his hands and began squeezing his own damaged one, the burning pain swirled inside his processor and his hungry spark surged and flared wildly. What nearly undid him entirely… was that he felt Megatrons spark flare.

The shrieks grew thinner and higher with every passing astrosecond, a sure sign that Starscreams vocalizer was straining itself with the seekers determination to obey his command and it gave Megatron a feeling of power like he'd never imagine to ever gain over the seeker, even though he'd always tried to achieve it by his beatings. Had he known that he could reduce the flyer to such a quivering mass he would've increased those beatings to such a severe level far sooner! Feeling his spark flare with roughly every fifth flare of the seeker by now, he knew it couldn't take him long to overload again. The dermaplates underneath his were quivering in anxiety and nearly shutting off those delicious screams by now, so that he felt the need to force them appart with his glossa so that he could devour every last of those frantic shrieks.

He felt Megatron force his glossa in between his dermaplates, unconciously he pressed his head forward and tried sucking it further inside. It wasn't because he wanted to dominate the kiss but because he was so desperate to feel his Leader dominate every aspect of his body. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at the base his neck and an error massage popped up informing him that his vocalizer had given out. His capability for sound making was permanently reduced to clicking until after he had seen Hook. Panicking over not being able to follow his orders any more he reactivated their internal communications link.   
"I'mSORRY!!Pleasedon'tstopkissingme…it'sbrokenIcan'tscreamanymore! FORG IVE ME PLEASE!!" He was unaware that he was blabbering so fast he was nearly incoherent. All that mattered was that Megatron kept kissing him and kept thouching him. A tiny part of him had started hoping that maybe… maybe his Leader would overloade with him this time? The process of baring his spark to Megatron, the same thing that had scared him witless earlier, was now something he craved to do…

"You may cease your shrieks, but not your obedience!", Megatron snarled and pinned down the others glossa with his own, to get his point across. Raking his left hand through the splintered cockpit glass made it crack at last and rain down onto the ground beneath their feet in a glittering mass of little pieces and spinters that reflected the light of the lab in all the colors that make up the visible spectrum.

He off-lined his optics focusing on the feelings Megatrons glossa, words and touches… the pain was exquisite and the sound of the glass when it hit the floor strangely enough enhanced the pleasure. And the kiss! Megatron was finally… FINALLY dominating that too, taking, ravaging, conquering… "Tell me what I have to do to please you Lord Megatron?" he wasn't sure why he used that title suddenly… he had always fought not to use it before, but now? Now it came easily to him, another self inflicted boundary fallen and that small surrender made him shudder with pleasure.

"Control yourself, I wont have you overload again! Not before I've had my way with you this time!", he denied the seeker the thing he had to want most of all right now and it felt good...so exquisitely good to make him shiver in pleasure, yet deny him the ultimate release until he could join it. His spark wasn't flaring as strongly as Starscreams, but it would soon be erecting energy crackles of it's own and that would be the point of ultimate surrender for the seeker, because if it was not, he wouldn't stay online to see the next breem end...or maybe he might let him stay online only to discover what had happened to him...he could picture it already...torn metal, loose connections, a mutilated pile of scrap that was just barely hanging on to life...a delicious prospect!

The very real fear he felt at the tone the orders were given in, thought him that there was a noise besides clicking a broken vocalizer could produce… a stuttering keen left him. There was danger in Megatrons voice, but another kind of danger then the one that brought the Seeker so much pleasure. It was a warning to heed the order or pay a high price… but even this served only to enhance the experience. Starscream knew about discipline, after all he had disciplined himself to believe he hated Megatron… and now he would do what ever it took to follow the order his Leader had given him. Even if he didn't know it he could at that moment have proven Megatron wrong, he didn't what overload nearly as much as he wanted to please his master…

The keening made the plates around the seeker glossa vibrate and it was intricately exciting to brush along these plates with only the tip of his own glossa. His spark flares lurched to obey him, reducing the amplitude between his own flares and those of the others spark from five to only three. He knew he'd win this time and he was sure that this success would lay the final pathway for their future. If Starscream would dare to disobey him again, then he wouldn't be breaking just metal during the next beating session! But if the seeker had truly learned his lesson and finally accepted his position...then he could do so much more to him than just make his spark flare and send out energy crackles...but then he could make the seekers spark lurch into obedience and submission with just a bare glance from his optics, a little brush of his metallic frame on the others plates or even just a buzz of static over their constant comm-connection they had kept dormant and suppressed for eons now...ever since the air commander had gained the position as his 2IC. Feeling the metal bend in his right hand and the constant energy sparks, that were still being produced by the severed sensors and damaged circuitry, tickle his own metal, reminded him of the one wing that was still completely intact...

His entire body burned with need, his processor focused on keeping his overload at bay. His Leader seemed to raise the stakes with every movement of his glossa… PIT! The stakes raised themselves with every astrosecond he spent tied up at the 'tender mercy' of Megatron. He felt himself weaken when their spark flares began synchronizing ever so slowly…  
"Mega-L-Leader? Can't… isn't the-there something I can d-d-do for you?" he felt bold for asking but he needed to…

He thought about it long and hard. What could possibly make his spark flare faster? Just thinking about it made the energy crackles finally leave his spark and tickle his chassis.  
Trailing his right hand lower on the mangled arm of the seeker and brushing lightly over the wing-joint until he reached it's tip, he grabbed it in a loosely closed fist and hesitated slightly.  
"Open...open up your chest and spark casing!", he repeated his earlier order and if Starscream wouldn't obey him this time...well there WERE ways to MAKE him.  
"Open up and beg...beg me for mercy...beg me not to crush your wings!", he riled himself up further, already flaring with every second spark-flare of his 2IC.

The hand on his wing was hard to ignore… the words even more so. He was frustrated with his limited ability to give voice to his pleasure, but happy… yes HAPPY that Megatron had finally ordered him to bare his spark again. To do so was painful beyond belief! His splintered and mutilated cockpit made it an agonizing and oh so pleasurable ordeal… just thinking about how Megatron had done this damage… "Please Leader! Please le-let me keep my-my wiiii-ings… have p-pity… I'll do any-nything! Y-you only need to giv-give the order…"

Underneath his left hand he could feel the cockpit move and ultimately the chest of his air commander opened. His spark didn't just flare this time, but pulsed when the spark casing of his subordinate came into his optical scanning range. With his right hand he trailed down on the edge of the wing, not really grasping it, but knowing that the seeker would feel the ghost of a touch where his digits hovered over the plates. Reaching into the seekers chest he scratched his digits over the still closed spark casing and was delighted when the energy crackles were now produced in a steady flow by the flyers spark and travelling up his digits to pool in his palm and send the circuitry there reeling.  
"Open up your spark casing...and merge with me!!!", he commanded with a determined glare, to will the air commander into ultimate submission.

He shivered at the almost touch of his Leaders hand along his wing edge, he felt the shift in power as Megatrons spark began pulsing and his own followed… he alternated between cursing Primus for the loss of his vocalizer and thanking him for finally being in this position. He keened louder when Megatron roughly caressed his spark casing, pressing against the hand almost forgetting the second part of Megatrons order. Luckily his Leader decided to give him a chance and re-voiced the order. "yesss.. I-I obey…" he activated the lock and felt his casing begin to slide open. It was the best and worst moment of his long life… fear ate at him and longing made his processor reel. "Please… PLE-PLEASSS…!!" at this point he didn't quite know what he was begging for anymore, only the knowledge that his Master had asked him to beg was left…

Feeling the casing slide open and the energy crackles intensify, he couldn't help himself but grab the seekers wing in the middle of it's outer edge and squeeze it lightly, not enough to rip anything off, but enough to bend the plating there or rather, implant his fingerprints into the plating! His spark pulsed brighter with every passing energy crackle that travelled up his hand, arm and into his chest, yet he wouldn't yield. He'd keep his spark to himself until the flyer begged to be taken by him! Being the last to bare one's spark always assured one to be the dominant influence of the merging, to lead every phase of the merging and to give or hold back pleasure for the other, while oneself was basking in it.   
He let his digits scrap at the outermost plating of the spark casing, the plating between the spark and the seekers fuel-pump, the one plate that was the most sensible in every transformer, because it was NEVER revealed in any way or form, but when a transformer opened up his spark casing it could be accessed, but most mechs were usually busy with something else at that time, not so Megatron. His light touches brushed along the metal and with the back of his hand he could feel the fuel-pump of the seeker give out for an astrosecond and pick up it's beat trice as fast as before...it couldn't be long now...

He jerked at the pain in his wing edge and the keening abruptly stopped to be replaced by agitated clicking… his open spark chamber added in so many new sensations, if he wasn't allowed to overload soon he would die or go crazy, possibly both! Then something new happened… his fuel-pump stalled and then began working in overdrive. He had never ever felt something like this… it was an invasion, something he would never have tolerated from anyone before... yes before, he would take anything Megatron gave, and he would grovel at the Leaders feet every astrosecond for the rest of his life, just to feel a fraction of what he had felt this past breem.   
"Leader… Lord-LORD MEGATRON!!! I-I… Please, I'm begging you!…" he jerked in his bounds , desperate for a way to formulate his wish as a request that wouldn't make Megatron angry..

"Begging for what?", he teasingly growled, tantalizingly moving his right hand over the seekers wing again and stroking a line that left the spark on it's right side, his left hand was almost curled around the life-force of his subordinate now. He could crush him within an astrosecond and the flyer probably knew it too. His spark was pulsing with the need to conquer the other and so he freed it from the restraint of it's casing, but he still kept his chest closed. He'd wait for the air commander to utter what should be his final words before their merging.

"I… for-ore y-y-you! I-I'm begging f-fore you Lo-lord Megatron! Please!!" it was trilling, exhilarating to know that if he displeased his Leader he would die in an instant. He bucked and pushed his chest out, not that he could move much. "I-I submit! Please t-take me…?"

"Take you...a delicious prospect...well, if your offering...", he trailed off and finally opened his chest plates, lowering his last restraint and letting his spark take what was his!

Ohhh Primus… he felt drowned in light and heat… bathed in the essence of Megaton. He didn't try to struggle at the feeling of dominance that followed; instead he lowered all defenses and let his Leader ravage all of him.

His spark pushed the other into it's place and became the center of their merging, by spreading around the seekers spark with his own, overtaking it like a fortress that had no resistence, but was welcoming an expected visitor. He delved further and further into the conciousness of the air commander, feeling his being floating as light as a feather, but not edging away from his approach, but straining to meet him and please him by his total submission. Weaving their memories and experiences together, he got to know the seeker beneath him within an eternity that was a mere astrosecond, learned to predict him better by the pure feeling of his spark than he'd managed ever before with his battle- or calculations-processor. Finally he'd merged all of them, but their emotions and thoughts. Being this much in control over another...this completely dominant like he'd never been before...gave him a very strange feeling...a feeling he had last felt before the war...a feeling his CPU had once known as happiness...he felt the need to recoil from it, yet couldn't bring himself to do so, instead he thrived to fulfill their merging. His thoughts suddenly turned into a shaken fraction of two, one part wanted to dominate and conquer, the other wanted to please and surrender whatever the other asked for. Emotions he hadn't felt for eons ran through his circuitry and their mutual pleasure magnified that of the other in return so many times that they nearly burst with the intense feeling they managed to create. They were on the brink to overload, yet Megatron wouldn't let them...he wanted to dance on that stage, to draw it out for as long as possible and he met no resistance from the seeker, only agreement and a calm feeling of exhilarating enjoyment. It was like basking in molten lava and ice cubes at the same time, even though no time existed for the both of them in that merged state.  
Their metal frames had frozen at the first contact of their sparks, their dermaplates still locked together, their glossa's connected in an intense display of affection and dominance with Megatron's glossa pinning the other onto the top-plate, where the seeker could practically taste his own CPU overheating. Starscream was still straining against the leader of the decepticon armee, said leader with his left hand around the others spark casing and his other hand itching, driven by an inner desire...slowly snaking it's way over the wings surface with such minimal movements that they were barely existant, yet the added sensation slammed into their sparks like lightening and forcefully pushed them over the edge. It was like an explosion without sound and the only heat that filled it's aftermath, was a pleasant warmth that left them with an inner agreement of perfection. They fell into re-charge in that exact position and would find themselves again in such a position of displayed dominance multiple times over the next few joors. The air commander would have to seek the aid of Hook after every encounter, because Megatron couldn't contain his desire and constantly needed to remind the seeker again and again that he was the one dominating these meetings and that he could end them at any given moment, making the flyer quiver in his chassis in fear and desire every time, until he'd keep completey still during the merging of their sparks, always vowing over and over again, that he'd never dare to displease his leader again. Megatron did believe him, but it never kept him from making his point and re-assuring himself that Starscream would keep his word and the seeker was glad for that, because he craved these demonstrations of his leaders power and ruthlessness as much as he craved the tender care with which he'd be brought to overload...


	2. surprise, surpriise!

Dendey: 'peeks around corner and into nearly empty room' HA! Didn't I say some did put it onto alert? Did I tell ya now or did I tell ya! 'smug grin'

Xobit Prime:... People are sooo... funny

Dendey: Yeah and hey sometimes they're even weird in addition to it!

Xobit Prime: I can live with weird... heck I am weird!

Dendey: Second that Prime. And that dear readers (and most of all the two souls that put this into their story alerts) is why we have decided to inform you about this stories continuation aka. sequel, which is to submit is to surrender

Xobit Prime: go read... its fun... and going on 90+ pages witch ya'll will see in time

Dendey: yeah, probably...but we won't promise in how much time! evil cackle

Xobit Prime: we can go see if they have time for a comment?

Dendey: Yeah, let's go and have a look. 'activates a panel to her left to open a big, big and over all biiiiiig door'

-

He was forcefully pushed against the work table, the pressure applied to his back clearly indicating what Megatron wanted him to do he leaned forward without further thought shoving glass implements and tools to the floor, much too riled up to think about the hours of work he disrupted. His reward was digits finding their way into a back seam their movements sending jolts of pleasure into his spark.  
Megatron apparently didn't find the position satisfying enough since he yanked him up again and turned him, sliding his hands down to Starscream's upper thighs and lifted him to deposit his aft on the work table stepping between his legs. Starscream fully expected it to continue and on-lined his optics when nothing happened after a click of waiting, Megatron was watching him with a slight thoughtful frown.

Shoving the seeker against one of the less cluttered work tables in anger, he forced his hand into one of the sensitive back seams, yet as the air commander didn't cry out in pain nor pleasure, like he usually did in response to such treatment, Megatron scratched along the inner plating of the seam while extracting his hand. Pulling the seeker from the table and onto his feet swiftly, he roughly turned him by grabbing one of his wings and tugging on it until the seeker was facing him again. He grabbed the sleek hips and lifted Starscream up, depositing him onto the surface of the work table. Looking at the seeker, his optics offline and expression awfully...disturbing, he contemplated what to do next with him, seeing as the usual treatment didn't appear to work anymore. Frowning down onto the air commander, he tried to figure out just what it was that bugged him about the way the seekers dermaplates were set. Then it hit him, Starscream wasn't wearing his malicious smirk, nor the gleeful expression that was usually accompanied by his high pitched cackles, no...instead...his air commander was actually smiling...a most genuine smile, like those the blasted autobots tended to wear in their off duty time.  
"Starscream...explain yourself!", he growled lowly and was met with a startled gaze, an optic ridge risen in question, yet the smile on his dermaplates remained.

He had absolutely no idea what it was Megatron wanted an explanation for, he felt good… he was rather high on desire and need, but lately that state had become normal since his leader really didn't care what time of day or night or even what place they were in as long as his needs were met. Incidentally that meant that Starscream was more or less 'horny' all the time because everywhere suddenly became potential… yeah. The smile unnoticed by Starscream himself grew to a grin that could have given the Cheshire cat a run for his money.  
"Explain what Lord Megatron… have I done something wrong?" he purred the question and even dared to lean back a little…

There! The miscreant knew exactly what he had been asked about, why else would he have even widened that smile?!  
"Do you think I'm stupid Starscream?",he asked him in a dangerously low vocalization, one that should have caused shivers to run through the seekers frame like it always did, yet his air commander remained perfectly still, sitting on the work table quite unmoved and...just grinned on.  
"Are you mocking me?!", he thundered, truly angry with the seeker now that he still didn't receive an answer, only optics that had glazed over with...something.

Primus! He just loved it when Megatron did that… snarled in that low tone, it meant pain and then a lot of blissful, overpowering pleasure. Impossible as it sounded the grin grew brighter, but that was all that moved on him all in all he was incredibly relaxed for someone about to be… punished.  
True anger entered his leader's tone of voice but at this point Starscream registered normally, nothing. His optics glazed with lust and his processor weaving memories together with his calculations processors output. Finally a physical reaction did manifest itself, he tilted his head back and a shiver traveled from his wings through the rest of his body. It was a quiver of pure need…

Snarling he watched the blatant offer, it appeared as if the seeker had known what he was doing and how he'd react to it all along, the little slagger...well, he would get his punishment alright! Leaning over the seeker slowly, he grabbed his wings and pressed them onto the work table, forcing the air commander to angle his legs up so that his servo's wouldn't snap. Conveniently in reach of his hips, Starscream wrapped those legs around him, dragging him closer and rubbing himself against him.  
"My...we're eager again, aren't you Starscream?", he chuckled and was just about to move his attentions to the seekers neck, when he registered a movement out of the corner of his optics. Noticing two humans standing in the middle of the doorway to the lab, he snapped his head around just to see that, yes, there truly were two insect sized earthlings peeking in on them.  
"If you've ever processed the meaning of either the word privacy or the word punishment...you should close that door ASAP!", he roared the last and was satisfied to see both forms scurry away, the door closing out of its own volition.

-

Dendey: Uh...guess they're too busy to give a comment...sorry dear readers

Xobit Prime: My... (Waves hand in front of blushing face) that was... bad timing huh?

Dendey: I do think that our readers would want to contradict you on that statement, but maybe that's only me?

Xobit Prime:.. yeah well our dear readers don't need to find a good hiding place right about now...

Dendey:...o-okay, in that case I'd say we better run, far away...and fast!

Xobit Prime: (looks over shoulder)... umm... yeah like now... RUN!!

Dendey: okay 'starts running along her Prime without even watching for the threat behind them'

-

Sniffing a scent that was alien to the Nemesis, he wandered through the halls until he found it's source, growling and snarling as he spotted the two human invaders. Instantly he charged at them, chasing them out of the base and even a little way into the dessert until he was distracted by Steeljaw. Was it his imagination or did the golden mane of his long-time-crush really shine brighter today? Purring softly Ravage trotted along with the other cassette, letting himself be led into a cave system...

-

Dendey: (floats back to readers from running figures) and you can all be like soooo glad that we didn't end as squishies! Cuz if we had...there would be no more chapters for the sequel...yet we are still alive no? And btw...you can soo bet that Ravage was ravished for his actions! 'roflmao'


End file.
